Battle of Antarctica
The Battle of Antarctica commonly known as The Antarctica Campaign was a strategic engagement during the Earth Imperial War, that took place in the frozen continent of Antarctica, between the Earth Resistance and Galactic Empire, that was basically known as the Resistance's stand against the Imperial occupation, that was fought from November 18th, 2024 to April 22nd 2025. The engagement on Antarctica went down in Earth's history as the first major Battle in which the Earth Humans would make a valiant stand against a Star Wars Faction, where it was later revealed that the Legacy of Tarnarous during the Far Away War was still active even 27 years later into the Earth Imperial War, and was even declared by the Galactic Empire to have been the first time in their Invasion of the planet when the Imperial War Machine had tremendous difficulty fighting against Earth Humans, and literally even going as far as to fighting for their lives and even losing ground. The aftermath of the bloody engagement further damaged Antarctica's polar regions, while at the same time destroyed the Earth Resistance, with the exception of 200 militia men and soldiers, that the Empire chose to spare, where these men would eventually become the 271st Legion in the future. The Battle of Antarctica would be the Galactic Empire's first war on the snow, before the Battle of Hoth, that would occur during the final years of the Galactic Civil War in the Star Wars galaxy. ''Prior to the Events Engagement '2024' 'Imperial Landing at Victorialand' 'Battle of the Ice Slopes' 'Reclamation of Victorialand' 'Assault on Imperial Staging Area' 'Severe Weather conditions' 'Cutting off Antarctica' 'Assault on Camp Heroic' 'Destruction of the Sith II' 'Assault on Hill 87' 'Fall of Sector 17' '2025' 'Attacking Imperials on the way to the South Pole' 'Arrival of AT-AT's' 'Assault on Camp United' 'Renewed Imperial Offensive' 'Second Battle of Victorialand' 'Fall of the Slopes' 'Supplies Dwindle' 'Battle for the South Pole' Aftermath Legacy Trivia *''The Battle of Antarctica occured in the years 2024 to 2025, which in Star Wars Years would be the years 2 ABY and 3 ABY, which Ironically also housed the Battle of Hoth... *''The Battle of Hoth occured 6 months after the Antarctica campaign in the Star Wars Universe, when the Empire attacked Echo Base...'' *''The Battle of Antarctica became the first known Engagement for the Galactic Empire to fight a war in a snowy region, months prior to the Battle of Hoth, and was also known to have been the first engagement in which AT-AT's were deployed in the snow as well, where as a result would fund the Blizzard Battalion...'' *''It was revealed that months after the Battle of Antarctica, that the surviving Men that were not executed by the Galactic Empire were forced to fight for the Empire in the Star Wars Universe, during the Battle of Hoth as the 271st Legion...'' *''It was implied that the Earth Resistance, prior to the Assault on the Frozen Continent was able to develop state of the art technology that would have been able to balance the power in the Earth Imperial War, including a newly constructed Earth Version of the Alliance to Restore the Republic's X-Wing...'' **''This might have been the second reason on why the Galactic Empire had chose to eliminate most structures and forces on the Ice Desert...'' *''The Battle of Antarctica was known by many to have been the Earth Imperial Version of the Siege of Tarnarous which occured 27 years ago back during the Far Away War...'' Category:Earth Imperial War Era Category:Earth Imperial War Engagements Category:Earth Imperial War Category:2024 Category:2025